Talk:Kayle/@comment-25532677-20141229012228/@comment-5763148-20150117063208
Dear God. Someone still calls Kayle a 'he'. Just take away the bewbs and give her a sausage already! >O @XidanesHatred: What do you mean pigeon-holing my boot selection? I use what I use after countless practice. I already tried multiple build options where I've found them to be powerful but too damn slow. I said the Mana Regen was useless in my eyes cos of the way I played. I've seen it being useful in some other builds and other roles but in the long run they don't help outside of the lane phase. Also, Kayle is one of the few Champs in Top Lane that almost always take Flask and pots since she has very few other contenders who can poke and harass like her. Point of goin Flask and Pots is so that I can continue harassing without worry against my opponent while burning up their Pot reserve. If you went with Boots and Pots as your opening item set, then I wouldn't complain about you taking some stuff in the Utility Tree cos then you would need em. But look at the current Top Lane picks. So many of them have some form of mobility skill that lets them close the gap or a CC skill that temporarily disrupts your plays. Maokai, Pantheon, Jarvan, Malphite, Wukong, Riven, etc. They all have some way of disrupting your play or instantly reaching your position. Investment in the Utility Tree is pointless against these types in general unless you specifically take boots as your opening item. Even then, I wouldn't want to take anything from the Utility Tree cos they don't help me when I'm caught. Kayle is prone to CC with no way to counteract it constantly. Do you even know why ppl use the Defensive Tree more than Utility? It's not that they don't wanna use it, it's cos it's for assurance. Something that helps you when things actually go downhill in the worst possible manner. Oh yeah sure, MS DOES help out. I'm not complaining about that, I've used MS Quints almost exclusively throughout season 2 and early season 3. But I've seen how worthless they are in specific cases, especially in late game when more than 80% of the time, Team Fights are the main way to determine the game's flow. Kayle has no way of escaping tight situations without the use of Flash. Sure, you can speed up with W and move faster but tell me, can you see where the enemy is coming from? Are you sure that the opposition has not already got into a position where you lack vision? Are you sure you can beat your opponent to death before you are forced to use your Ultimate? These are but a handful of scenarios everyone faces. Ppl want to make sure that they last just a lil longer so they can contribute for the sake of the team as a whole. Kayle is useless with MS Quints in late game. For mid game, yeah. She is fkin awesome. That MS bonus makes her roaming power ridiculous everyone should know this. But come late game, that MS won't even matter if you're caught. That MS won't help you when you get heavily CCed to death. Yeah MS is useful in some sense I guess in late game. When you've been a complete retard who neglected to move with your team and you're trying to reach em. Oh but wait, it doesn't matter. Cos now that you've reached em, they are already fkin dead! And there are still at least 3 opponent's before you with more than half their HP still. You think you can vs 3 opponents with MS? Maybe, if you use the Jungle to your advantage and hit n run to wear em out and kill em. But who in their right fkin minds would not ward the Jungle beforehand? Especially the one close to the recent battlefield? Chances are they won't give a fk if you're bush hugging like Garen, they will dive and they will kill you. You might take 1 down with you, but the others will just revenge kill. And your Ultimate can only last for so long~ Then comes the regret after you lose the game just after that last fight which could've at least prevented your loss and potentially clinch it as your team's victory. If only I had another 100 or 2 HP left... If only I invested on that damage mitigation T_T And then let's not forget the fkin retards who go out of their way and troll their asses off just for shitts. All of a sudden the game has become a 3v5 situation and funnily enough as it is, it's still MID GAME! Something that Kayle should have the best chance at making an impact. ESPECIALLY with MS Quints. Yes! She is goin Top, split pushing away, ever so slowly when the opposition has decided to just go all in at mid and just broke 2 fkin towers! As bad as it is, the 2 retards who just trolled and fed have decided to come back up and help. But w8, they get killed again trying to kill the opposition as they try to get the tower instead of clearing the ever so huge minion wave first! The retards who just dived into the enemy position have just melted instantly and the members who were close to death by their efforts survive with a sliver of health! Oh the miracle! DAT DEFENSIVE TREE CHOICE!!! Next thing you know, they've broken your Mid Lane completely, and recalled to Top and are pushing you back before you could even bring down their inner tower's HP by half. I wouldn't complaing about any choice in which others make if it was in a genuine team game where everything is preplanned and you need to thoroughly determine every choice you make from Champ selection to role, from Runes to Masteries, and from tactical methods to assurances and gambles. In genuine team games, anything goes and anything can be done. But why this is doable at a consistent basis in team games is cos you have betr coordination and if you do something well and pull it off, you can predict multiple outcomes from happening and prepare for the worst. In Solo Queue, this isn't gunna happen. Solo Queue is fkin chaos. From the moment you are prioritized in the Chat Room to the role you are left with, to the random teammates you must fight alongside, whom are either as determined as you are in winning the game, just here for some shitts and giggles when this isn't a normal game (fk those morons) and the genuine trolls who just smurf to bring down players who are trying their best to reach higher ranks and/or are genuinely meant to be their due to their skills but can't due to the nature of the rank they are in (Fk those retards who do that for their pleasure). This is why Defence is prioritized if you're goin in a solo lane cos you won't know what will happen. You CAN'T predict what will happen. Aside from the Lane Phase, after that, the game becomes totally unpredictable in general and all choices you make will have some form of backlash unless the whole team is completely dedicated. The Jungler helps you out and the bot lane is getting overwhelmed. Oh shitt. The ADC rage quit cos he didn't get help within the first 10 fkin minutes. Now it's 4v5. The Jungler can't help anyone out before lvl 6 cos in their freakin minds, they believe their Champ can only make an impact after they get their Ultimate (Fkin idiots). Oh Shitt. Your lane is getting ganked. What's more, enemy Mid just came Top along with him and you didn't know cos your Mid didn't call mia. What's this?! Your Mid DID call mias?! But then how did the enemy Mid come gank your lane? Oh right. He died in the duel at Mid and decided to assist the Jungler in the gank to make sure Top is dealt with at least. You seriously think that mindset of yours will help you out? Mitigation is Prevention? Sorry to say, that isn't gunna save your ass when you get caught. Mitigation is Mitigation and Prevention is Prevention. You can't expect to come out unscathed in any battle that happens. Nor can you twist the meaning of both words and try to make em sound the same. Mitigation? Yeah you just reduced a whole lot of incoming damage with your ultimate to save yourself or a key member of your team. Eventually everyone dies but that one person was able to come out on top cos he is the last person standing and can go and take out that pesky tower to give you lot an advantage. That's Mitigation. To cut down as much loss as possible to a minimum. Prevention? You see all of the opposition ready to come down to mid and end it with an extreme rush. Your teammates still need time to get back up. You wanna prevent the tower from dying so that your teammates can have enough time to setup and guard that tower after they respawn? Sacrifice yourself. MS isn't gunna help you if they decide to ignore you and head straight down for that tower to win, especially an inner tower. Cos they know one freakin kill isn't worth the tower they can take out to gain an extreme advantage regardless of you being a shut down kill or not. You get the fk in there and start attacking while dodging as many avoidable damage as possible. You get in their face and slow down their progress for as long as you can so that the others can get ready to guard or come clean up after you die. THAT is prevention. To ensure that something is left untouched by your actions. Majority of the games, especially in solo queue, most of the time, Defence is the preferred choice cos they give you more general options. Utility is something that is completely niche unless you're goin Support or your role isn't necessarily about dealing damage. Also, the argument you used to explain your Mitigation is Prevention, is completely irrelevant. I said solo queue is chaos and I mean what I said cos it's unpredictable. You said why bother with defence when you can raise your damage output via the help from Utility. Well let me ask you this then. Do you honestly believe every freakin Top Lane opponent is gunna just fall back everytime they are in your hit range? No. Some of them, those who actually have the guts to do so and know wtf they are doin just go straight for you and start smashing you up. It doesn't matter if you can back away from the guy comin at you. That's what he wants you to do. So that you can be outta EXP range and he can start farming again. You decide to stay close and continue attacking? He doesn't care. He'll just go into the fkin brush and w8 for your E to go on CD or use that take advantage of your skillshotless Kit by pressuring you. You think Speed is useful against those who can evenly trade with you if not, out trade? Ryze definitely can and while you are slowly smacking him with your sword, he has already done a shitt tonne of damage with his spell rotation and by then at most you would've swung your sword 2-3 times. You're vsing Pantheon Whoo! He just gets into range and stuns, volleys and pokes over and over. 1 combo and you're near death. He doesn't even bother to chase cos he knows if you try to fight back, he will win now. The Defensive Tree, unlike how you think, helps you out in Early and Late Game the most. Utility picks are often more powerful in Mid Game on Kayle if you happen to play her with a non-Support role. Kayle's MS is actually pretty below Average. 335 is hardly fast so you're bound to get into dogfights sooner or later. That's why ppl take Defensive Tree skills. So don't go on saying something like Kog'Maw will do betr if he had betr Mana efficiency and mobility cos if you're skilled, you don't need those for basic positioning skills. Not to mention you don't go spamming skills unless you intend to commit for kills or need to fall back from ganks. Utility isn't gunna let you hit harder, it gives you the chance at a higher probability to do something more effectively and efficiently. The Defensive Tree is help in that respect cos you stay alive longer from pretty much everything ranging from Ganks to Tower Dives. Also, for the record, Kog'Maw is a bad example. He is even slower than Kayle to the point that the MS boost early game is totally pointless. Not to mention most Bot Lane picks focus on Champions that have great mobility both in general MS and Kit support. Look at Sivir, Vayne, Lucian and Graves. These guys would've made betr examples.